eyewitnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Saviour Unknown
EYEWITNESS SEASON ONE YOUTUBE TRAILER: YOUTUBE: SUMMARY: Ryan tries to cover his trackss; Helen's dark past threatens her marriage and her ability to protect her family. RECAP provided by FOREVER DREAMING TRANSCRIPTS: Previously, on "Eyewitness"... We have reason to believe the man you saw is still alive. music But everything's going to be okay. We're going to get you an FBI detail. I'm Agent Kamilah Davis. Why? Is the guy after Lukas now? ♪ ♪ Bella purchased a bottle of this stuff using Larry's credit card. Perfume? Cologne. I bought you something. ♪ ♪ How can you keep secrets, real secrets, from the people you love? I'm going to get Lukas. They just went for a ride. gunshot ♪ ♪ sirens wailing chatter ♪ ♪ ♪ I know you're like a ghost ♪ ♪ You come and go ♪ ♪ And no one knows it ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ And all this blowing smoke ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Keeps you all alone ♪ ♪ Keeps you alone ♪ Male fell underwater with a gunshot wound to the chest. chatter ♪ ♪ Get him prepped for an MRI. beeping chatter continuous Got the bullet out. Everything's under control. Is he going to be okay? He's not doing so great, but he's stable. I didn't compromise our location. Someone must have. chatter It doesn't really matter how hard you try. You can't... can't change who you are. What do you mean? I mean... everyone I'm close to gets messed up, and now... music .. now it's Lukas. Hey. That's not how it works. It's not about you. Really? Yeah. Then what about you and Helen? dings What about us? ♪ ♪ I'll be right back. ♪ ♪ Hey. Hi. So, how's Lukas? We still don't know if he's going to wake up. But the doctor said it could help to hear familiar voices. Philip really wants to see him. You've got him pretty close. You can say that. How is it we haven't spoken about this? It just hasn't come up. I guess. ♪ ♪ music beeping ♪ ♪ Hey. Hey. Hi. What's the prognosis? They got him stable, but he's in a coma. And they're moving him to an ICU. You know this could have happened on anyone's watch, right? Yeah, but it didn't. You speak to the family yet? No, it's just his dad. He's rounding up his friends. That's him. Do you want an interview? No. I got to get back to the office. Call you later. ♪ ♪ wailing distantly music ♪ ♪ Go on, get this boy out of here. Easy, Bo. Now. He has every right to be here. They're friends. Has it ever occurred to you that ever since Philip showed up... Oh, you're going to go there? Tell me I don't have a point. You don't. Listen, Bo, I know you're hurting, but let's not do this here. sighs Come on. ♪ ♪ sniffles ♪ ♪ Is he going to be okay? They don't know. They just asked me to talk to him. Even though I know he doesn't want to hear from me. I know you guys broke up, but he still likes you. Maybe. ♪ ♪ I know about you guys. ♪ ♪ What? What...? Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone. ♪ ♪ Do you think people would care if they knew? At first it would be a big deal. After that, I don't know. Why didn't you tell anyone? I like spending time with Lukas. People thinking that he was my boyfriend, it was... it was nice. ♪ ♪ He really wanted to make it work with you. ♪ ♪ sniffles sighs ♪ ♪ This shooter must be a real pro. Why do you say that? No bullet casings or footprints. But... this is where he was laying waiting for Lukas. I don't think this guy's going away. Yeah, me neither. beeping shutter clicks We need to stay on this kid 24/7. As long as we got him in here, I think he's safe. Hey, guys. I need to change his IV. Can I have you step out for a moment? Yeah. Yeah. Thanks. music Can you give me a minute? Yeah. I appreciate you listening the other day. Here I thought I was the one that did most of the talking. I've never... talked to anyone like that before. It's not every day you run into someone who gets where you've been. Oh, yeah. Me neither. So, why did you come, Ryan? Is there anything I should know? This happened on Kami's watch. I need to make a report. It's the same guy we've been after. It has to be. No, sniping a victim, it's not his M.O. Not until now. Haven't all the crime scenes been staged? Maybe he knows we're getting close. And he wants it to end. He's getting sloppy. Makes your job easier. ♪ ♪ sighs Keep me updated on his status. What? What? That man is the sh1t. Tony, I have to ask you something. What's up? Did you tell anyone where the FBI had Lukas? No. No? Helen, I didn't tell anyone where he was. Bo's farm is huge, and yet this guy knew exactly how to find him. So, how did the shooter get Lukas's location unless it was a leak? We should... maybe get out hands on Kamilah's phone records. Kamilah? ♪ ♪ music caw squawks distantly whinny He's not a perp, Helen. He's a teenager who's in love and he's hurting. You don't think I know that? Is there any news on Lukas? Not yet. They're just waiting for him to wake up. He will. I know he will. Philip, I need you to tell me a few things for Lukas's safety. Why don't we wait and have pancakes first? Why don't we eat and talk at the same time? Did you tell anyone that Lukas had FBI security? The only kid that I talk to is Lukas. Philip, I've been doing this way too long... Helen. What? There's been a security breach. The guy I'm after shot Lukas. So, whatever you're hiding from me, I need you to tell me now, okay? Philip. at door Please. throat I'm not hiding anything. whispering Phone records... whispering whispering That's okay... Can you please take me to see my mom? Yeah. Sure. continues I'll meet you outside, okay? I have to go. closes You might be solving the murders, but you're destroying this family. music ♪ ♪ beep music ♪ ♪ I brought some clothes. When you wake up, you can head straight home. ♪ ♪ I know we haven't been connecting, Lukas. ♪ ♪ I even worry that the sound of my voice... could actually do damage. ♪ ♪ Honey, I know that I haven't been well, but you should have told me sooner. I wanted to. It's just... it's been so crazy. Is Lukas getting better? Yeah, that's what they said. Look, honey, if you come forward now and tell them what you saw, they're going to take you away. I don't want to have to lie anymore. I know. You're building a life with these people. And Gabe said that you could stay with them after you age out, right? Yeah. It means they care about you. They want you to be with them. Honey, don't risk losing that. ♪ ♪ That little town next to their farm, it's like a little piece of heaven. Helen told me that they named a whole type of school of painting after that place. The Hudson River School. How'd you know that? I just remembered. ♪ ♪ What about you? I've been good. Yeah, I've been real good. Yeah. They give you visitation. That's a good sign, right? Mm-hmm. And phone privileges. That's really good, Mom. That's really good. ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ approaching ♪ ♪ Hey, I've been looking for you. Hey. Uh, can it wait? I'm in the final stages of my bust. It won't take long. Please. How exactly did you get your hands on FBI phone records? Tony has friends in low places. You seriously think Kamilah of all people leaked his location? No. Then why are you showing me her phone records? I'm trying to prove it wasn't her. sighs You don't even know there was a leak. All I know is that Kamilah was supposed to be the only one who knew where Lukas was. I think it could be internal from your end. Maybe someone hacked into her phone. Maybe her number, too. But we're not going to know until you... investigate your team. Okay. Really? Yes. phone buzzes I just got to wait till after my raid. Does that work? Yeah. We're going to get this guy. ♪ ♪ Good-looking kid. It's Philip, my foster son. He's probably checking in on Lukas. They're friends. Hmm. music ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ I don't want this investigation to hurt our family. And I know I can seem cold. And I'm not. And... and I don't want to be. That's not how I feel. But in my life some things have happened that have just... Hey. You are a city cop. We can't even imagine. And I would never want to burden you with that. But at some point, I just... I stopped being able to... music ♪ ♪ Philip, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not trusting you, and I'm really sorry for not letting you in. sighs ♪ ♪ throat Excuse me. Um... Helen... I'm really sorry. I'm sorry. softly It's okay. ♪ ♪ I'm sorry to interrupt family time. That's all right. Are you okay? Lukas had this. I gave it to him for good luck. I found it in his pocket. The MRI came back clean. So I think he's going to be okay. Oh, thank God. sighs That's great. Can I offer you something? No, I, uh... I just want to ask Philip. No, no, that's all done. I thought about it. Sometimes a man's got to admit when he's wrong. Lukas still needs to hear from his friends. I know you two were tight. Well, it would mean a lot to me if you would come to the hospital. ♪ ♪ Yeah, you just want me to come and talk to him? About whatever you two talk about. ♪ ♪ I mean, is there any music that he likes? ♪ ♪ Yeah, I think I know what he'd want to hear. music ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ ♪ I'm my own best friend ♪ ♪ And my worst enemy ♪ sliding open ♪ We get on like a house on fire ♪ ♪ Well, you wouldn't want to burn with me ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Burn ♪ ♪ Burn ♪ ♪ Burn ♪ ♪ Burn with me ♪ Hey. Lukas is going to make it. You should take a moment. You've been going for days. No, I'm good. How are you going to wrap the case if you're burnt out? I just wanted to sit here with you for a minute. Okay. Sometimes when you meet late in life, things get left out, right? You had a life. I had a life. None of that matters now. It does matter. I want you to understand why I've been acting this way. Okay. music exhales As long as the lid is on this box, I'm safe. It's pretty convenient, right? You don't have to do this. Yes, I do. ♪ ♪ When I met you, it was the first time I thought that maybe this box didn't exist. And I love that feeling. The past isn't important. In this case, it is. ♪ ♪ Helen, what is it? This... this... this guy I'm after, he's playing some kind of game with me. What are you talking about? That box has been tampered with. No. I chased him off the property. No. Helen, no one is watching you. I think he is watching us. Helen... No, he is, Gabe, I'm serious. Helen, it was me! gasps It was me. What? ♪ ♪ What? I found your key. You went to my storage unit? I did. But for what it's worth, I opened the box, but... I didn't look inside. ♪ ♪ scoffs ♪ ♪ I drove up here to... down these... with some vodka. ♪ ♪ And then I met you. ♪ ♪ I'm so sorry. sniffles ♪ ♪ I'm so sorry. ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ whirring over video Do you hear that, Lukas? That's you. That's you riding, Lukas. Can you hear it? I love you, Lukas. Please wake up. ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ What's up? Did the lab have anything to say about the bullet? Nothing, except it was shot out of a sporterized Mauser 98. There's about 5,000 of those in this county. So, he was smart enough to use a common gun? Yeah. So what do we do now? Tell me something good. What are you doing? I'm just copying all the files for the cabin shooting. On whose request? The FBI. So they're calling you now if they need something? Yeah, I am the liaison still, aren't I? What exactly are you liaising? Well, Ryan's on his way out, so he wanted me to get all the files in order for the new guy. Ryan got fired? No, he's taking a leave. No, he can't disappear before we wrap the case. We need him. door closes music ♪ ♪ You're not going to stick around and help me catch this guy? After the bust I think I'm done for a while. But I heard you were offered to head up the New York office. Yeah, I just... I seriously need some time off. What happened? ♪ ♪ This cycle that we're caught up in. Killing while trying to stop killers. Living in cheap motels. It never ends. ♪ ♪ You know, you do one thing to try and prevent something, and then you do another thing to try and cover a mistake, and then you're always thinking ten steps ahead. And I'm just... I'm tired. I'm tired of living that way. ♪ ♪ I was too. ♪ ♪ You know, I admire you. The way you got out, settled down, started a family. No, it's not easy. Well... maybe it's time to turn in your badge, Sheriff. My husband would like that. But I have to find this guy first. Good luck. Don't "good luck" me. I need your help. I'm sorry, and whatever it is you're going through, I'm numb to it. You have a family. I go home alone. And I can't turn this off. ♪ ♪ You know, a few years ago, my mom died. ♪ ♪ And I felt nothing. I am always the first one through the door, and if I keep at it I will take that bullet. And when I am lying there dying, I would like to have one good memory. ♪ ♪ And I think I'd like to find a few before it's too late. ♪ ♪ I hope you can. Thank you. ♪ ♪ Maui is a long way from Poughkeepsie. If I'm going to take some time off, I might as well be on a beach, right? Are you serious? You can go as far away as you want, but trust me... you can't ever outrun who you are. ♪ ♪ opens and closes music ♪ ♪ music ♪ ♪ Where's Philip? Angel's crew is expected to phase in 20 minutes before Vic shows up with the product. Excuse me one second. Hey, this is awesome. Hey, thanks for all your help. Yeah, no problem. Do you mind if I stick around for a little bit, see how you run your op? Sure. Thanks. music ♪ ♪ Stop staring at me, Tony. Okay Want to hear something cool? Is it going to help solve this case? Probably not. No. Then let's have a little quiet time. Okay. That's not really my strong suit, so I'm... I'm just going to go outside. Okay. You really think I gave up Lukas's location? No. So, why are you running my phone records? Because I was trying to clear you. Why are you suspecting me at all? Because I think a leak came from inside your office. ♪ ♪ What? What do you mean, what? You're quieter than usual. Everything all right? Just a little freaked out. Well, hey, the doctors are really positive about Lukas. I'm sure... No, it's Bo. I kissed Lukas in his hospital bed, and I think Bo saw me do it. Oh, wow. Okay, look, I'm going to pay up and we can talk about it, all right? ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ gasps After the bust, everyone on Ryan's team gets investigated. Oh, wow. Who authorized that? Ryan. Well, no one's going to be happy about that. phone rings It's not going to be a problem if no one leaked. Okay, look, I don't... It might not have been the FBI who leaked. Why not? Because... over some drinks, I might have told... my buddy Sam about it. phone ringing Tony, you swore to me that you didn't give away Lukas's location. But I didn't... I just said I was part of some top secret FBI witness protection detail, but I didn't say where. Why would you do that? Because I finally have meaning and purpose, Helen. rings But what's... what's the point if no one knows? ringing Uh, sheriff's office. I think you need to take a break. We're both tired. I got to go get Jake. Yeah, okay. No, no, I'm... I'm right here with her, I'll go. Yeah, just... just give me... just give me a second. Helen, it's Gabe. He's been calling me. Not now. No, Helen, the shooter's been spotted in the gas station in Poughkeepsie. How does Gabe know this? It was Philip that spotted him. ♪ ♪ music Gabe. How does Philip know what this guy looks like? He was at the cabin. What? He was with Lukas, and they witnessed the murders together. So what do we do? Where's Bo? Not answering his phone. sh1t. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have told you that... We'll talk about it later. Right now I need you to tell me, what does he look like? He was wearing a baseball hat, and he had sunglasses on. But it was him. And you got a good look at him in the cabin? Yeah. A white guy. He had dark hair. What did his face look like? His hair was covering his eyes, so I couldn't really tell. But... but I know it was him at the gas station. I'm sure it was him. Let's get these guys out of here. Thank you. I'm sorry, absolutely not. I need you to unhook him, please. No, I need to connect a fresh IV. Excuse me. Hey! Get out. groaning He cannot leave. I'm sorry, he's in danger. We have to move the support. No, this is completely unacceptable. We're leaving. Do you have any more staff, or is it just...? Go find a private room and lock them inside until I get there. You got it. Sir, sir, you cannot take him out of the hospital. ♪ ♪ line trills Hey, what's going on, boss? The killer, he's here. In the hospital? Not yet. But I think he knows where we are. I think he's coming for Lukas. The gas station is just a mile away. sh1t. So you have to ask hospital security to screen anyone who comes in and send them to Lukas's room. Especially male. Dark hair, a baseball cap. Yeah, okay, no problem. What... what are you going to do? I'm going to wait in this room and set a trap. Shouldn't I wait with you? No, I got this. All right. softly ♪ ♪ Okay, in here. Philip, lock the door. ♪ ♪ Okay, you guys, if you need anything, I'm going to be right outside, okay? Oh, okay. ♪ ♪ closes So you told her. Helen knows everything. I had to. I mean, you got shot. And then I saw the guy. But he's not going to get to you again. You think we're safe up here? Yeah. Yeah, Helen's got it covered. Hey, where's my dad? Where is he right now? No one can find him. What do you mean? Is he okay? Yeah, it's... He saw me kiss you. What? It's not a big deal. It was just on the forehead, and I don't even know if he saw the whole thing. But where is he? I-I don't know. Why did you have to kiss me? Because I was afraid that you weren't going to wake up. And it's... it's really not that big of a deal. It's just a kiss... It is a big deal. It's a really big deal. My dad won't get it. Rose won't get it. Well, she already knows. You told her. No, she figured it out on her own. If she knows, she's going to tell everyone. No, she said that she won't. Yes, she will. She will. No. No, Lukas, She will. She's lying. the only person who is not cool with this is you. And your dad, I don't know what his deal is, but he will get over it too. ♪ ♪ cocks heavily ♪ ♪ gasps ♪ ♪ crying cries exhales whimpers panting ♪ ♪ gasping Sheriff, it's all right. It's all right. Is everything okay? Can you get me some clonazepam? Clonazepam. Yes, I suffer from PTSD, and I haven't had one of these in years. Okay, I'm going to help you out. Is there someone... who can we call? Yes, there's someone you can call for me. and groaning You okay? Yes, they gave me a sedative. All right, let's get you out of here. Wait, the shooter is here in Poughkeepsie. He's been spotted. By who? Philip. My foster son. He was in the cabin with Lukas. I lost all those children in Buffalo, and I can't lose any more. music Will you help me? I need to find this guy before he hurts Philip. I will. I was setting a trap for him. How can I help? We need to get the boys out of this hospital and someplace safe. ♪ ♪ Where are they? ♪ ♪ Helen, where are they? They're with Gabe. Okay. But I need you. I need you. ♪ ♪ deeply sighs Did you know that you snore very loudly? softly No, I don't. You do. No, I don't. Oh, yeah, you do. No. Hey, you know what I dreamt? No, what? That you got yourself a dirt bike. Are you serious? Yeah. A four-stroke. laughs And what were you riding? A 252-stroke. Oh, right. Of course. Savage. music Yeah, I've had dreams like that before. About dirt bikes? No. About riding off with you. Like in a movie? I guess. Sometimes I dream the weirdest sh1t. laughs coughs Hey, I'm going to get you some water, okay? Be careful. I'll go quick. ♪ ♪ Are the boys in the hospital? Yes, I moved them to the maternity ward. Okay. Okay, I'm going to go get them, all right? Ryan. music You're not taking any time off, are you? ♪ ♪ I'm not going anywhere. ♪ ♪ ♪ I know you're like a ghost ♪ ♪ You come and go ♪ ♪ And no one knows it ♪ sighs ♪ And all this blowing smoke ♪ ♪ Keeps you all alone ♪ ♪ Keeps you alone ♪ ♪ What if I told you time was slipping ♪ ♪ Time was slipping away? ♪ ♪ All of our secrets we've been keeping ♪ ♪ Even all our mistakes ♪ ♪ And even all I love ♪ ♪ Forever's not enough ♪ ♪ What if I told you time was slipping ♪ ♪ Time was slipping away? ♪ WHO'S WHO: TBA QUOTES: TBA BEHIND THE SCENES: TBA Category:USA Network Category:Eyewitness Category:Philp Shea (Tyler Young) Category:Lukas Waldenbeck (James Paxton) Category:Helen Torrance (Julianne Nicholson) Category:Gabe Cladwell (Gil Bellows) Category:Bo Waldebeck (Adian Devine) Category:Deputy Tony Michaels (Matt Murray) Category:Ryan Kane (Warren Christie) Category:Kamilah Davis (Tattiawna Jones)